


To Be the Girl In Movies...

by FollowtheMoon



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: F/M, fangirl falls in, going for a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowtheMoon/pseuds/FollowtheMoon
Summary: "If I fell into my favorite movie or whatever, I'd probably be dead within the week. But it'd be a fantastic week." Right? No. Absolutely not.I liked to watch the xXx movies. Loved the action, the crazy stunts, the explosions.... But I always told myself those situations would kill me. I like not dying. I like not getting close to death. So how did this happen?How did I get thrown into the newest movie like a goddamned fanfiction? And how am I supposed to stay alive? AND WHY IS ALMOST EVERYONE SMIRKING AT ME WHEN XANDER PATS MY HEAD?





	1. Chapter 1

"Time for bed." I purred to myself as I reached for the door that would lead me to my warm, inviting bed. It had been a rough day. The customers were being extra crotchety today, and I could only give my plastic smile in response. My face hurt. I was so glad to be home in my fluffy pajama pants and camisole.

I pushed the door with a yawn and closing eyes and continued on toward my bed should have been. Until my feet stepped on metal flooring. My eyes opened quickly to find quite a few guns in my face and hostile faces. I blinked sluggishly, trying to get my head around this weird problem.

"This.... this isn't my bedroom." I finally muttered to myself as I slowly raised my hands in the air.

"No, it isn't. How did you get here? We're thousands of feet up in the air." A blond woman questioned heatedly.

"Fuck if I know.  _I_ was in my house a moment ago. Heading to bed. Where I was safely _on the ground_." I frowned. I glared at her handgun that was pointed at my chest. "As much as the thought that I'm seen as some sort of threat strokes my ego, I don't appreciate there being so many guns aimed at me. Mind lowering them?" I gave her a deeply disappointed stare. Her soldier cronies lowered their guns in confusion and she tisked in agitation before bringing hers down completely.

"You show any sign of threat, and I'll toss you off the docking ramp. While we're still in the air. Got it?"She sneered at me.

"Yeah, sounds great." I waved her off, and she ascended the stairs, followed by her loyal camo clad posse. I heard a snort, and turned to the only man there that didn't look like military.  _Why does he look familiar? Why does everything look and feel familiar? I don't know these people. But he kinda looks like...._ "Ohhhhh fuck." I yelped as I gawked at him. "This isn't real. I'm dreaming. I passed out on my way to my bed and started dreaming very vividly. This isn't happening."

"Hey, it's okay." He started to approach me slowly. I skittered back in panic.

"Nonono. You stay over there. If this isn't a dream, the last thing I need is to accept that I've been unceremoniously dumped into the plot of one of my favorite movies like one of those fanfictions. Oh God, I've gone insane. I'm in a coma. Something." I continued to ramble as I held out my arm to stave him off like a rabid dog. Xander Cage watched me panic with growing concern.

"This is a movie where you're from?" He asked tentatively as he waited for my breathing to even out.

"Yes." I managed through gritted teeth as I kept my eyes squeezed shut. "And one I most definitely don't belong in."

"Now, why do you say that?" I opened my eyes to see one of his usual gorgeous smiles. I felt my face heat up.

"Where would I fit in, in a plot where you need to be able to do stunts or be a tech genius or, dear god, be able to handle a gun to be of any use?" I retorted. "Tech ,sometimes literally, blows up in my face. I've never touched a gun before. And the stunts I've seen get pulled in these movies, I'd never be able to pull off with years of training and practice." I groaned. "Dear God, the best I've got is my horrible sense of humor and 'sparkling' personality." I thunked my head against the crate I had backed into. "Is it too late to have Sheryl shoot me?"

He snorted his amusement. "Nobody is shooting you." He offered his hand to me so that I could rise back to my feet.  _When did I slide down?_ "Come on. You look like you could use some sleep."

"What gave it away?" I asked as he pulled me to my feet. "The circles under my eyes, or the fluffy, fox themed pajama bottoms?" He chuckled at my obviously rhetorical question.

"Actually, it was the complete snark you had with a bunch of guns trained on you." He grinned back at me as we climbed the stairs.

"Fair enough." I shrugged.

* * *

"Holy shit. So you just popped onto a plane with no idea how you got here or anything? Like, not even a poof? Just there one second, here the next?" The brunette questioned curiously. I tried to fight the drooping of my eyes, barely winning.

"Yeah." I yawned. I started to doze off, despite my efforts to be courteous to Becky. I was sitting in a chair, legs curled up against the rest of me. I probably looked like a child, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Immediately, Becky started talking a mile a minute, though it was more like white noise for me.

"Becky." Xander whispered.

"Huh?" Becky was brought back from her ramblings.

"Maybe you should let her sleep? It looks like she needs it." The tattooed stunt man suggested.

"Oh. Right." Becky began to whisper.

"Don' need ta whisssper...." I slurred, barely conscious. "Jus' don' yell..... pleasssse...."

"Alright, sweetheart. Just get some sleep." Xander murmured quietly before a warm hand patted my head, mussing my already messy hair.

"Roger." I mumbled. I started to doze as Xander asked for a cellphone.

"Adele. What are you up to these days?" He greeted with his usual gusto.  _Me? I'm evening the odds..._ My mind supplied her answer. "How would you feel about helping me out on a mission?" He offered. I couldn't hear her answer, but I was sure it'd be in the affirmative. Finally, the world muted as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I started when the plane hit turbulence, kicking a foot out and taking down an armed military guy from the knee. "Sonova....." I started, looking around wildly. Xander Cage was choking back laughter at my bewildered expression. "Wha's goin' on?" I slurred, still drowsy from sudden jolt awake.

"Just a little turbulence. Nice kick, by the way." He fought back his amusement.

"It was more of a flail." I admitted sheepishly before wincing at the military man's glare. "Sorry about that."

"Why don't you join my team?" He teased. "More 'flailing' like that, and you'll be a force to be reckoned with." I could couldn't hold back the unlady-like snort of laughter.

"Yeah, sure. I'll kick ass and take names to send them fruit baskets in apology." I wisecracked. "I'd be a terrible agent."

"Nah." He denied over-exaggeratedly. "You'd make a great addition to the team. What are your skills? What are you good at?"

"Falling." I deadpanned, leading Becky to barely suppress a snort of laughter. "Eating. Cooking. Oh! I once won a sword fight with a broadsword while wearing a corset." I ticked off my accomplishments on my fingers.

"You did what?" Xander interrupted me.

"What?" I asked.

"You won a swordfight using a broadsword while in a corset." Becky repeated, completely in shock. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"I joined this renaissance faire for a while. It was an off week, and we were working on our garb, our songs, and the guys were doing sword play on their off time. I was being fitted at the time, so I had to wear my corset to get the accurate measurements. When the other women kind of started going off topic, I snuck out to join the guys. The guy in charge of sword fight choreography thought it'd be funny to give me this huge sword and tell me to try using that in a duel against him. Said he'd let me practice with them if I won. I mostly blocked with it, but then I swept his feet out from underneath him with the flat of the blade and won. I was very proud of myself." I explained with a grin. Xander whistled, impressed.

"So you're a strategist. And strong." Becky supplied.

"I guess so?" I shrugged. "But I don't see how that's of any use."

Just then, Marke strutted into the room. "Hi, Carolyn. How are ya?" I waved, the broadest smile on my face. Her already bland face pinched into an irritated expression.

"You're still here, I see. What, can't find your way home?" She taunted.

"Funny, I remember clicking my heels three times and all, but I guess since you haven't melted, I can't go yet." I retorted, much to Xander's and Becky's amusement.

"Listen here-"She started, pointing a finger at me like one would when scolding a child or puppy.

"Definitely having you on my team." Xander cut in. Marke let out a whoosh of breath in agitation. "Do you usually talk to other people like that?"

"Oh, no." I shook my head vehemently. "I have to smile for the customer and stay as polite as can be. That's why this-" I indicated my face. "-hasn't really expressed much emotion since I woke up. My face still hurts." I eyed the blond across the cabin. "She just pisses me off for some reason."

"Hey, why don't I take you up to get some clothes? You can borrow some of mine for now-" Becky halted, realizing she still didn't know my name.

"Sam. Just call me Sam." I offered, moving to follow her. "And sure. It beats being in my pajamas forever."

It was quick. We both realized that her shirts would get stretched out pretty badly if I wore them, so I opted to just wear my camisole and the pair of jeans she lent me. She had a pair of heels I could wear, which I immediately felt the need to remind her about my stellar talent of falling. She cracked up laughing and handed me a pair of socks and sneakers. "Here. These should do the trick." I nodded in appreciation while I hopped into my borrowed pants. "I'll leave to it. Just come back to the bridge when you're done."

"Gotcha." I muttered. I was busy trying to get the pants rolled up a few inches.

By the time I was done getting dressed, I had been left alone. I stepped out of her bunk, and started to wander down the hall. That was when I spotted Xander's bag through an open door. I looked both ways in the hall before sneaking into the room.  _I could really use a shirt or jacket. Sorry Xander. I'll give it back._ I quickly shuffled through his clothes, trying to avoid his underwear at all costs. I hit the jackpot with a black light jacket. I slipped it on, and quickly skittered back to the bridge. I should have realized that everyone would notice how the jacket engulfed me.

"Becky, I didn't know we had the same jacket." Xander teased, and I flushed.

"Sorry. I kinda cant wear any of her tops and its freezing up here." I muttered. "I'll get it cleaned and have it back to you."

"Don't worry about it. You need a shirt, you're more than welcome to mine." He gave a friendly grin and mussed my hair. I immediately shook my head to get my hair back in place.

"Thanks." My eyes stayed directed toward the floor as I heard Becky giggle.

"That was ballsy of you." She commented.

"No, that was me freezing my lady balls off." I scoffed, causing both Becky and Xander to burst into roaring laughter. Marke rolled her eyes. "It's like they're powering the heater with the strength of Karen's personality." The laughter grew louder.

"Alright, enough of that. We're getting ready to land to pick up the rest of your team, triple X." Marke.

"Got it, Jennifer." I quipped. Xander and Becky snorted.

"And you. Try not to sneak around too much. Don't want to be responsible for any accidents that might occur." She snipped at me.

"Wow. Sharon's a bitch." I commented dryly as we descended the stairs.

"You know her name is-" I cut becky off.

"I know what her name is. I just like using every other name there is." I grinned.

"See? You're fittin' in already." Xander patted me on the back. My ears popped as we dropped altitude.

"Yeah. Here's to hoping." I muttered to myself.  _I'm probably gonna die before this mission is over._


	2. Chapter 2

"The good, the bad, the extreme, and the completely insane. Now this is a team I can work with." Xander voiced his approval. I looked over his team and felt myself grin.  _This is gonna be fun..._

They each climbed up the ramp, giving Xander a fist bump or bro hug on their way in.

"Who's shorty here?" Adele tilted her head to me. She eyed me up and down with a growing smirk. "Is that your jacket?" She turned back to Xander. He chuckled in response, finding the team's curiosity amusing. I eyed the three new faces and sighed.

"Just call me Sam. Nice to meet you." I didn't offer my hand to shake since I figured none of them would go for it.

"Well, Sam, it's nice to see X settling down. He doesn't usually keep 'em around after a round or two." Adele smirked. My eyes widened in panic.

"Ah, no. Nonono. He just lent me the jacket since I didn't get to pack warmer clothes. There were no rounds. Are none. No rounds, period." I waved my hands in front of me in the negative. Everybody but Xander and I snickered at my reaction. "What? What'd I say?" I looked around at everybody else.

"Okay, quit teasin' her. Sam, this is Adele, Nicks, and Tennyson." He placed a hand against the middle of my back as he introduced the rest of his team.

"Why don't we all gather around for a briefing?" Marke 'suggested'. I rolled my eyes as the others gathered together. I started up the steps.

"Whoa, where're you goin'?" Xander called up to me. The others eyed me in confusion.

"Oh. Oh, you were serious about me joining your team." I blinked down at them owlishly. "Okay." I hopped the railing and landed on my feet with an oof. I waved my hand at Marke to start the presentation. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll make this simple. These four assholes: very bad people. Pandora's box: very bad thing. We'll land in Manila, and you'll acquire your own transportation from there." Marke said, expecting no questions, only obedience.

"Dude, why can't we just nuke this bitch from orbit and call it a day?" Nicks asked. Blonde haired wonder tilted her head at him, as if questioning his intelligence.

"Pandora's box is one of a kind. It needs to be brought in unharmed." She eyed us all.

"Not 'that'd be unnecessary loss of life', or 'that'd be a declaration of war'. But 'we want the evil box of doom so  _we_ can keep it  _safe_ '. Way to sort your priorities, Blaire." I muttered. I heard a few chuckles from the group.

"Why, what's it do?"Tennyson asked. I didn't quite understand what he called it, with his accent, but I watched Marke's expression intently as I sat on the floor in a butterfly position, hands resting on my shins.

"What matters is that it killed Gibbons. The rest is classified." She turned back to the screens.

"Smell that? The same shit in a diferent suit." Adele piped in.

"You think a dog knows how to work a frisbee?" Marke turned on the green haired woman. "The master says fetch, and the bitch listens."

"You'd look so sexy with a frisbee in that mouth." Adele quipped back.

"Or a bit. So I don't have to hear her yapping anymore." I added, voice deadpan. She gave me a scathing glare before turning to the others.

"Oh sweetheart, this is not a game. You are all my soldiers now." She gave a cocky half smirk and I burst into laughter.

"I'm not a soldier, I'm a baller." Nicks pipe up.

"Do we look like soldiers. I dropped your soldiers over Eastern Europe." Xander cracked.

"So why didn't you leave Lassie behind?" Adele inquired.

"This is my operation, you take orders from  _me_." Marke tried to sound commanding, but it fell flat, making her sound like a petulant child not getting her way.

The others turned away. "Show's over." Adele commented. I slowly rose from my seat on the ground.

"Here's a piece of advice, Amanda Waller. When you come calling to someone for help because your soldiers couldn't get this done, don't treat them like soldiers. This isn't suicide squad. They can leave whenever they want. Then you'll be up shit creek without a canoe. Forget the paddle." I dusted my bottom and turned to follow after the others. "Gotta work on your controlling personality, Angela."

As I was walking away I heard Becky's amused voice. "Other than that, Mrs. Lincoln, how was the play?" I snorted.

* * *

Everyone was fiddling with one thing or another. I noted Xander trying to put on some body armor. Becky noticed it too. "Oh, hey. That's super cinch body armor. You have to pull it together like this. I got this." She waved away his hands as she secured the straps on his shoulders. I fought back a grin at how funny it looked.

"What are you, my handler?" Xander teased.

"I am whatever you need. I can handle anything." She finished with his shoulder straps and moved on to other straps. "I've got a tight grip." Xander jumped in shock as she secured a strap below. "You should know that I don't do field work. I don't go out in the field. Ever." She helped pull his button up shirt over the armor vest.

"Now that's where all the fun is." Xander grinned roguishly. I stifled my laughter, gaining Adele's attention. She eyed where my attention was focused.

"Yeah... Fun scares me. People scare me, guns scare me. People with guns really scare me. And if I'm scared, I can't do my job. And if I can't do my job, people die. And if people die, who am I tech supporting? Literally no-one." She looked him in the eyes. "But I will be sure to keep you safe."

"Now kiss." I stage whispered with a grin, causing them both to look back at me, Becky in embarrassment, Xander in bemusement. Adele snorted in amusement at my antics.

"I don't need you to keep me safe." He declared lowly as he moved away from her.

"Awww..." I complained. I then turned to the bespectacled woman. "You got another of those that could fit me? I'm deathly allergic to bullets." Everyone who could hear me cracked up laughing. Adele clapped me roughly on the back. "I'm not kidding, is there another one?"

* * *

"Adele, Sam, Nicks. Come up here." Xander called. Adele hopped up onto the pier, and I moved to do the same when I started to fall. Nicks caught me by he back of the jacket and I looked up in exasperation.

"Watch me die just because I can't stay vertical. Not because of getting shot, but because I fell down a flight of stairs or something." I grumbled as I righted myself and hopped onto the pier. "Thanks Nicks."

"No problem, shorty." He teased as he stepped around me. I huffed as I jogged to catch up.

"That was uncalled for." I grumbled. Xander rested a hand on my back, and I took that as a sign to keep up.

"Everybody, keep your earbuds in. Adele, as always, you're my eyes in the sky. Nicks you're gonna show them how we do it." Xander assigned the other two.

"And me?" I asked.

"You dance very often?" He grinned down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Told you I'm not of any use." I grumbled.

"Oh, come on. You're my distraction. My cover." He grinned. "You'll cover me, won't you?" I scoffed.

"Sure, Xander. I can handle that. It's just dancing. Just gotta pretend I have no dignity." I rolled my eyes. Adele's snicker sounded in my ear.

"It's not that bad." He coaxed. "A little swaying..." His hands reached around my waist. "Getting close... Not so bad right?" He was right behind me, murmuring in my ear.

"Like I said, pretend I have no dignity." I retorted and I quickly spun out of his grasp and gave a wry smirk. "Renaissance court dancing and ballroom dancing are more my schtick. When I'm not falling over the hem of my skirts.  _This_ kind of dancing? Not even the few drunken nights being taught by the belly dancers at faire can really help with this." I gestured to the mass of sweaty bodies. I pulled the jacket off and knotted the sleeves around my waist.

"Belly dancers?" He gave one of his charming grins my way. "You are full of surprises."

"Not really. I'm a geek for renaissance faires, books, and action flicks. The craziest thing I've done was let the hoop girl at faire get me involved in hoop dancing." I kept eyeing our surroundings. "And if it weren't for my wonderful sarcasm, people would realize I'm socially introverted. Especially in large crowds." I frowned. "But now that I'm here, I get this awful feeling that I'm going to be doing things I'd never do otherwise."

"Isn't that supposed to be fun? Meeting new people, doing new and exciting things?" He argued back in a friendly manner.

"I've met enough people to know the majority are assholes. And doing new and exciting things is a broad term. Travelling the world and seeing the sights and checking out attractions and trying new foods that are questionable sometimes? Sounds fun. Being held at gun or knife point? Not so much." I rebuffed.

"Sounds like you're a bit cynical." He commented as he led me to the bar. He held out his jacket he had been wearing. "Hey, could you put this behind the bar?" He asked one of the ladies behind the bar.

"Sure." One replied, taking the garment to stow it away.

"What can I get you?" Another woman asked him with a coy smile. He turned on the charm.

"Cranberry club soda, please." He turned back to see Nicks close behind. "Make that two." The woman gave an obnoxious smirk as she poured his drinks as he turned to me. "What do you want, baby girl?" He asked.

"Sprite. Can or bottle is fine." I shrugged. "If they have it. If not, I'm fine empty handed." I turned back to the crowd to search for threats while he handed a drink off to Nicks with a warning to stay sharp.

"Here you go." The girl kept smirking as she slid a cold can of soda to me.

"Thanks." I spoke without inflection as I popped the tab.

"Come on." Xander tugged on my hand to follow him as he searched for a good vantage point on the ground.

"Xander Cage, back in action." Adele commented through the comm link.

"Did I ever really leave?" Xander grinned as I began to sway to the beat of the music. He pulled me close again, and followed the sway of my hips, keeping his arms around me. I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly, and spotted Xiang above us.

"He knows you're here." I murmured just loud enough to be heard over the music. "I'm gonna move out of your way now." I quickly spun out of the way, and settled by a wall to watch the exchange. "Besides, I'm not really blending in, myself. Every other girl is wearing next to nothing. Which I completely understand. It's hotter than a woolly mammoth in the Sahara desert."

"Never heard that one before." Adele teased. I tisked.

"Spotted our clown." Xander finally eyed the other triple X member. Another woman decided to dance against him and I snorted in amusement.  _Trust Xander Cage to be a dog no matter what he's doing._ I grinned fondly at the chick magnet.

"Easy." Nicks boasted.

"Don't be so sure." I muttered as I watched the trick jumper landed on the ground. "Hey! I can do that, too!" I commented mockingly.

"Really?" Adele inquired.

"Yeah. Except, you know... I'd land on my head or ass." That got laughter from everyone.

"Well, anyhow. It looks like douche bag hunting season. My favorite." I could practically hear the grin in her voice.

"It's a little early to be slaying someone." Xander corrected with a bit of a croon. He was enjoying the girl's presence.  _Does she even care what he's saying? She's gotta be able to hear him._

"Let me fix it." Nicks made his way toward the DJ station.

"Oh, come on. If 'dance dance revolution' doesn't deserve a bullet, I don't know who does."Adele cajoled. I snorted in amusement.

"Is this a party or a funeral?" Nicks spoke through the microphone. It got a cheer from the crowd. "Well, either way, somebody's getting turned up tonight!" The crowd cheered louder and moved closer together and began to dance erratically. I turned to watch Xiang tail it.

"Xander. Twelve o' clock." I directed before taking a sip of my drink and continuing to stare out at the crowd.

"Told you he was fun to have around." Xander stated, followed by a soft chuckle from Adele.

"I take it whatever little purpose I served is done?" I asked, already sure of the answer.

"Stay here until I come back. Join me then, whether I'm alone or not." He responded.

"Why did I agree to this again?" I sighed, causing a guffaw from Xander.

He left my sight, and I carefully moved so that he'd be in my sights again. I watched the exchange between him and Serena with unhindered amusement.

"So, how do you stand that?" Adele asked. I wasn't sure if the others could hear, but I wasn't worried regardless.

"Stand what?" I asked as I lifted my drink to take another sip.

"The way he flirts with every woman he meets?" She clarified.

"It's none of my business." I shrugged.

"Wow. Most women try to get possessive of a guy like him." She explained.

"He isn't a possession. And we aren't involved, so it doesn't apply to me." I looked up at her in irate confusion while trying to pay attention to the exchange between the two.

"But don't you want to be involved?" She inquired, more curious than anything. I rolled my eyes. Xiang had joined the discussion.

"I like relationships. Just sex doesn't cut it for me. Sure sex is great, but I like the emotional bond I get from my other. I don't see Xander going for an attempted permanent relationship. So, while I think he's sexy as sin, I don't see myself having sex with him." I gulped down the last of my sprite. "Why so curious?"

"Just wondered why you seem amused every time a girl practically rubs herself on him." I figured she sort of shrugged.

"Oh. The commentary in my head sounds like a documentary from animal planet about mating season." I joked. Again, everyone was laughing. "So that was a no on the secured line. Ya nosy jerks." I gave a chuckle of my own. I met eyes with Xander and he gestured minimally with his head to join him.

I pushed my way through the crowd. "This was easier when I had someone who could see through the crowd better. Adele, am I going the right way, or did I get knocked off course?"

"Just keep going straight. You're doing fine." She directed.

I finally pushed through the crowd and almost hit the ground when I tripped over someone's foot. Xander caught me, but just barely. "Whoa, sweetheart. Why don't you come sit down, huh?"

"What'd I say? It's a talent." I sighed in defeat. He chuckled as he pressed into the middle of my back to guide me gently to the table the other two were occupying.  _Please tell me I'm not about to have to stop a grenade from blowing me up..._


End file.
